


Stars

by vassalady



Category: The Man From Earth (2007)
Genre: Ficlet, Future, Gen, Hope, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sometimes feels like giving up, but he keeps on going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

John had seen many, many things in his life. It was an understatement that made him laugh bitterly at times, but the scope of his experiences was unimaginable to the normal person.

Frankly, he was tired. Something made him keep living day to day, though. He didn’t know what it was. Even on his worst days, where he thought he might try to end it himself, something stopped him.

As much as he had seen, there was more. Maybe humankind would continue to grow; maybe it would destroy itself. There was something in John that wanted to see where people went. He’d lived this long after all. What was another couple dozen millennia?

He reminded himself of this as he boarded the shuttle that would take him and the other colonists to Mars. They had already reached beyond the pull of Earth’s gravity.

When would people reach beyond the stars? Could they even?

If it was possible, John would be there to see it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stars [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609589) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
